It Was Malware
It Was Malware is eleventh episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl enters the house with a bag in his hand. "I'm hoooome!" "Great." GCB says, while sitting on the sofa and playing a video game. "Crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!" Clover's voice is heard from the kitchen and suddenly something explodes in the kitchen. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Carl and GCB enter the kitchen. Clover faints. "My parents told me not to blow up anything in the house they bought me, especially not the kitchen!" Carl freaks out. "Why not the kitchen?" GCB wonders. "Because, first, it's the most expensive one, second, they are still paying for it, and third, i don't have insurance." Carl faints in anime style. "Well, nobody's hurt..." GCB looks at Clover lying. "...right?" "Shut up." Clover says. "Well, time to try out my new Antivirus i got for Xtratrix!" Carl sits on the sofa and takes a box out of the bag. "Cool? How much it costed?" GCB sits right next to Carl. "49 bucks...kinda much for such a small..." Carl takes out a tiny chip. "Microchip?" Carl dials on the Xtratrix, the touchpad slides, but Carl opens the dial, and puts the chip inside, then closes it. "Okay..." GCB says. Carl's tablet lights up. "Hang on, got a message." Carl stands up, and while he taps on the tablet, a close up of Xtratrix reveals a beeping security icon, which suddenly dissappears. GCB reads the instructions of the antivirus. "You don't think you should read the agreement?" "Nah." Carl says. "Try to transform?" GCB says. "Okay..." Carl turns to the Xtratrix. "Installation complete. You may use the Xtratrix." Xtratrix lights up and Carl slaps it, turning him into a sand alien. "Sanderwrath?" "Cool! But watch out for the sand dripping..." GCB says and Sanderwrath freaks out. "Yeah." Sanderwrath says and Xtratrix glows dark blue. "ERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR" Xtratrix goes wild. Carl reverts back in a dark blue light. "A blue screen of death?" Xtratrix reboots. "And all after you put the antivirus in." GCB makes a suspicious face. Xtratrix reboots to the main screen, except it doesn't have intergalactic peace symbol, the desktop is replaced with blank. "Read the manual..." GCB throws the manual onto Carl's face. "Real mature..." Carl annoys and takes the manual. "No, no, no, no...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT." "What?" GCB says then chuckles a little. "It's a ROGUE antivirus." Carl says. "Imma go back to the service store for help. "Suit yourself." GCB says. Carl leaves the house and GCB smiles, then takes Carl's tablet. "I wonder what he keeps on it!" GCB presses the power button, but realizes the screen is locked. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!" Carl is seen running to the store. "Good evening?" A employee says. "Hi, i have a problem. I see you sell malware and fake antiviruses?" Carl says and shows the two employees Xtratrix. "You know?" The fatter employee says and nervously smiles. "Yes, i just realized!" Carl says and frowns. "You leave us no choice then." The fatter employee presses a button and all doors and windows close, while locked by a barrier. "Hey! What the..." Carl freaks out. "Anyone who knows can ruin our job. We can't let that happen." The fat employee takes a piece of rope. "Crap crap crap!" Carl runs fastly away to a part of the store. "Eddie, get him!" The fatter one says. "But Marc! Do we really have to do this?" Eddie responds and reveals the fat employee's name. "YES." Marc says and sees Carl's shadow, since Carl is hiding behind a pyramid of chip boxes. "You do realize i see you?" Marc says and throws a brick onto a box, leaning the pyramid to fall on Carl. "Owww..." Carl is covered with boxes, but still conscious. Marc lifts up Carl and ties him up. "Hey, let me..." Carl tries to say, but Marc takes out a sleeping gas in a spray can and sprays Carl. "Good night, 'fella!" Marc says and laughs. "He's a kid, did you really have to do that?" Eddie looks at Marc. "Exactly my point! He's a kid, he could tell anyone and ruin us!" Marc says. Carl wakes up a bit and squints at what Marc and Eddie are doing. "Shut up, you filthy moron!" Marc insults Eddie. "I mean, seriously. You can't even let kids go?" Eddie facepalms. "Let me go." Carl says. "What?!" Eddie looks at his spray can. "I've gotta get more of these." "Your spray can't keep me asleep." Carl says and tries to move. Marc lowers Carl on a hand truck. "Drive him away to the freezer." "I sweared not to go on ice anymore! Doh!" Carl frowns. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah, jokes on you, lil' guy. We don't really use freezer to freeze. It's more like a...fridge. Oh, and watch out for water, you don't want to drown, now do you?" Marc smiles. Eddie drives the hand truck over to a tunnel. Later, Store basement, 5:35 PM "Look, lil' dude, i'm gonna leave the doors unlocked somehow, i'm not okay with Marc capturing kids too, 'llright?" Eddie smiles. "So, you're not really evil?" Carl wonders. "I don't really care for my brother." Eddie says and leaves Carl at a giant vault-like freezer. "Dang." Carl looks around. Carl looks at a Pepsi can, which is away from him. "I need to transform and escape. NOW." Carl looks around him. Later, GCB is seen watching TV. "Where's Carl? He's been gone for 3 hours!" Clover says. GCB looks at his Omnitrix. "Yeah, it's 8." "Let's go check the service." Clover says and walks out of the house. "I want to finish watching Prison Break!" GCB yawns. Clover shortly opens the main door. "You're going and i'm driving." GCB walks out of the house, along with Clover. Scene slides to a much later event, where Carl, GCB and Clover are all seen in the freezer, tied up. "Niiiiiice." Carl says. "Oh, shut up!" Clover says. "Lock them, Eddie." Marc says and Eddie frowns. Carl is seen slowly untieing himself, trying to be unseen. "Free, i am!" Carl frees and stands up. "Oh no, you don't!" Marc says and grabs a crowbar. "Oh yes, i do!" Carl disables the antivirus from the Xtratrix and the chip falls into the water, destroying itself. "Oh who cares! You have a smartwatch, you can do nothing with it!" Marc says. "Really?" Carl slaps the Xtratrix and a transformation starts. Carl's arm grows gigantic and develops a big green glove, his shoes disappear and feet turn metallic, while his body grows muscular and hair grows. "Frankenstrike?" Clover confuses. "Why Frankenstrike?" "Cause i can. Now, for your own goods..." Frankenstrike grabs the ends of GCB's and Clover's ropes, lifts them up in the air and ties them to a pipe. "Hey! Untie us?" Clover frowns and Frankenstrike pinches her, electrically. "Nevermind." "Now. Marc, this, is going to hurt. A lot." Frankenstrike and Marc look at each other face to face and Frankenstrike grabs Marc's crowbar, while he's still holding it. Marc frowns. Frankenstrike lends the crowbar, along with Marc's arm into water, and shocks the crowbar, shocking both Marc, and the water. "S-s-s-s-s-s-TOP!" Marc electrocutes and releases the crowbar, then falls unconscious in water. GCB releases his left arm and slaps his Omnitrix to the pipe. "Who's that alien?" Frankenstrike looks at a unknown alien. "It's L.O.L.!" L.O.L. jumps up and down in the water. "L.O.L. Laugh out loud. You named a alien laugh out loud?!" Frankenstrike confuses. "No...L.O.L. Stands for...LOTS OF LIGHTNING!" L.O.L. fires lightning, while Clover and Frankenstrike show that they're not amused. "I'm not amused." Frankenstrike crosses his arms. "Whatever. Can you trust me?" L.O.L. asks. "What's your plan." Frankenstrike says. "Trust me." L.O.L. swings his hat tentacles and wraps them around Frankenstrike's generators. "Ooooh! I got it." Frankenstrike and L.O.L.'s electricity merge to green electricity and fire it at Marc. "You don't think we're kinda...torturing him?" Frankenstrike asks. "You do make a valuable point." L.O.L. says and dettaches from Frankenstrike's generators. Eddie freaks out. "Don't hurt me! I'm innocent!" L.O.L. prepares to charge at Eddie. "No!" Frankenstrike grabs L.O.L. for his tentacles and lifts him up. "Ow, ow, ow! Yes, he is!" L.O.L. falls in the water and crosses his arms. "He is not. He is a good guy." Frankenstrike says and reverts. Marc slowly takes his taser and shocks Carl. "AAGH!" Carl falls in the water. "Give me...something...use-ful." Carl slaps the Xtratrix and turns into an unknown alien. "Okay, now, who's THAT alien?" L.O.L. asks. "My breath feels breezy." Unknown alien spits energy beam from his mouth into Marc. "Okay..." "What about...BreezeBreathe?" Clover suggests. "Yes! BreezeBreathe!" BreezeBreathe releases gas from his wrists. L.O.L. covers his mouth. "Eddie, you might wanna escape." BreezeBreathe stops releasing gas and then spits a freeze ray at Marc. "Nice alien." Clover says. "I know." BreezeBreathe accidentally spits a energy ray at a wall, leaving the whole building to start falling apart. "Nice going, doofus!" Clover frowns and falls untied from the pipe. "We need to get out!" BreezeBreathe slaps his Xtratrix. "Seriously? Slenderfreak?" Clover freaks out. "I hate you so much, Xtratrix." Slenderfreak facepalms. "Come here!" Slenderfreak grabs GCB, Eddie and Clover, then rolls in and disappears. Outside, Slenderfreak appears along with Clover, GCB and Eddie, then reverts back. "But...what about my brother?" Eddie worries. "He deserved it." Carl crossess his arms. "Pizza's on me!" Eddie walks away. "I don't know, i'm kinda...tire..." GCB yawns then falls asleep on the ground. "You've gotta be kidding me." Clover and Carl say in the same time. Carl transforms into Stitchbolt. "Let's go, sleepyhead." Stitchbolt grabs GCB and hangs him on his shoulder. Stitchbolt and Clover walk into the moon. End of episode. Characters *Carl *Clover *GCB Villains *Marc(first appearance) Neutral *Eddie(first appearance) Aliens Used By Carl *Frankenstrike *BreezeBreathe(first appearance) *Slenderfreak(first reappearance) *Stitchbolt By GCB *L.O.L.(first appearance) Category:Episodes